Various configurations of drive structures, such as flathead screw drivers, Phillips screwdrivers, hex drivers (e.g., ALLEN™ drivers), square drivers, and star drivers, as well as correspondingly shaped female drive receptacles, exist. Female drive receptacles may be defined in a fastener, such as a screw or bolt, or in a shaft or other linkage that is operatively connected to a mechanical assembly where a selective rotational input or output is utilized. For example, in the aerospace industry, square female drive receptacles are often used for external manual override access to cargo bay doors of aircraft. In such applications, a cargo bay door may be selectively operated from within the aircraft, such as via control of a motorized and/or hydraulic system operated by the aircraft's crew. Such a system may be disabled via the internal controls by the crew, but the external manual override access may still function to manually open the cargo bay door from external the aircraft. Therefore, it may be desirable to disable the external manual override access for maintenance, security, or redundancy, for example.